touhoufandomcom_de-20200214-history
Sakuya Izayoi
Main Profile Name Izayoi bedeutet "sechzehnte Nacht", also die Nacht nach Vollmond. Sakuya bedeutet "Blütennacht". Laut Perfect Memento ist Sakuya Izayoi wahrscheinlich nicht ihr wahrer Name, sondern nur ein Name, den ihr Remilia gab. Ihr wahrer Name ist unbekannt. Fun Facts *Laut eigener Aussage stoppt sie die Zeit, wenn sie all ihre Messer geworfen hat, um sie einzusammeln und sofort wieder neu zu werfen. *Sakuya kann ihre Kraft auch benutzen, um die Zeit zu beschleunigen, um z.B. Bambusblumen sofort blühen zu lassen, obwohl das sonst sechzig Jahre dauern würde. Official Profiles Embodiment of Scarlet Devil - おまけ.txt Maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion Sakuya Izayoi Fähigkeiten: Manipulation der Zeit Boss der fünften Stage. Ein10-20 Jahre altes Dienstmädchen. Ihre Kraft distanziert sie von den (anderen) Menschen. Sie hat den Versuch aufgegeben, zu gewöhnlichen Menschen freundlich zu sein. Ehre und Kraft sind ihr gleichgültig; sie denkt, solange sie ihr Essen verdient, ist es in Ordnung, in der Scarlet Devil Mansion als Zimmermädchen zu arbeiten. Sie ist die oberste Dienstmagd der Scarlet Devil Mansion und Leiterin des Reinigungspersonals und bei ihrer Arbeit ihrer Kraft aus, die Zeit zu stoppen. (Wenn sie putzt, während die Zeit stillsteht, wirbelt der Staub nicht auf.) Aufgrund der Natur der Hausherrin von der Villa, ist es fraglich, ob sie (hauptsächlich) als Dienstmädchen oder als Babysitter dient, jedenfalls ist sie verantwortlich für die meisten Angelegenheiten im Haushalt. Perfect Cherry Blossom - Manual Maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion Sakuya Izayoi Das elegante Dienstmädchen eines gewissen Anwesens. Sie hat die Fähigkeit, die Zeit zu kontrollieren. Gerissen und stark, sie hat keine wirklichen Schwachpunkte, aber kann kein heißes Essen verzehren. Da die Kunst des Messerwerfens ähnliche Fähigkeiten wie das Kochen erfordert, ist Sakuya unheimlich gut im Kochen. Ihr aktuelles Hobby ist das zubereiten von chinesischen Köstlichkeiten mit erlesenen Zutaten. Um Geld zu sparen, verwendet sie die Messer, die sie bereits geworfen hat, wieder. Falls sie einmal in einem Kampf keine Messer mehr hat, hält sie einfach die Zeit an, um sie wieder aufzuhalten. Wurfmesser sind ihre Waffe. Aufrichtige, reine Geschicklichkeit ist ihr Stolz. Jedenfalls beginnt sie mit 4 Bomben. Dies macht es leichter, das Spiel durchzuschaffen. "Jack the Ripper" visiert Feinde an bestimmten Winkeln vor dir an. Es hat geringere Kraft, aber ist eine sehr leicht einzusetzende Waffe. Andererseits haben die "Time Sign"-Waffen sehr ungewöhnliche Bewegungsmuster. "Misdirection" winkelt die Schüsse in die Richtung an, in die du dich bewegst. Wenn du zu "Power Direction" wechselst, während es angewinkelt ist, fixiert sich die Schussrichtung in dier aktuellen Position. Die Bomben "Perfect Square" und "Private Square" sind beide sehr schwach, aber haben die längste Unbesiegbarkeitszeit im Spiel. Außerdem sind diese die einzigen Bomben, die dich schneller machen, während du sie benutzt. Ihr größter Unterscheidungspunkt ist: Bomben halten gegnerische Schüsse auf, und dadurch, dass man sie währenddessen streifen kann, und sie zu Bonus Items werden, wenn die Bombe beendet ist (und gewöhnliche Items den Wert eines Bonus Items bekommen) kann man mit ihren Waffen einen umso höheren Punktestand erzielen, je mehr Projektile man streift, während die Waffen aktiv sind. Perfect Cherry Blossom - キャラ設定.txt Maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion Sakuya Izayoi Ihre Haputfähigkeit ist das Manipulieren der Zeit. Sie ist eine Maid, die in der Scarlet Devil Mansion, an den Ufern von einem See in Gensokyo, für keinen Lohn arbeitet. Sie ist immer beschäftigt mit dem Putzen in dieser Villa, die anderen Maids zu kommandieren, kochen und sich um ihre Herrin kümmern. Die Villa ist unnötig groß und hat eintönige Farben, also ist es schwer die Sachen zu unterscheiden. Niemand würde es bemerken, wenn ein ungeladener Gast herein wandern würde und irgendwo in ein Loch fallen würde, unentdeckt. Auch würde es niemand wissen wenn sie entdeckt werden würden und losgeworden wären. Irgendwie wirkt dieses scharlachrote Gebäude nicht als wäre es fehl am Platz, umrandet vom grün von Gensokyo. Es steht einfach da als hätte es schon immer da stehen sollen. Hier zu leben, sogar Sakuya hat das Gefühl als hätte die Zeit gestoppt. Natürlich ist das nicht, weil Sakuya die Zeit angehalten hat. Immaterial and Missing Power - 上海アリス通信.txt Perfect and Elegant Servant Sakuya Izayoi Spezies: Mensch Heimat: Scarlet Devil Mansion Fähigkeiten: Das Kontrollieren der Zeit Eine Maid, die in der Scarlet Devil Mansion arbeitet und lebt. Sie erledigt die Pflichten einer Maid perfekt: kochen, putzen, waschen, Babysitting, Messerwerfen, etc. Ihre Position ist die Chef Maid. Ihre Persöhnlichkeit erscheint perfekt und elegant, aber manchmal zeigt sie eine eher weggetretene Seite. Der Grund warum sie so schnell arbeitet ist wahrscheinlich, weil sie die Zeit anhält, obwohl... Sie ist außerdem auf physische Attacken spezialisiert. Wahrscheinlich sogar mehr als in schrägen Tricks wie Danmaku. Das ist warum sie Messer in ihrem Danmaku verwendet. Zudem mag sie Magie die keine Tricks hat, also nimmt sie sie aktiv in den Kampf mit rein. Ich kann mir nicht helfen, aber habe das Gefühl diese Sache wirkt seltsam. Imperishable Night - Manual Maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion Sakuya Izayoi Eine Maid die einem Teufel dient. Sie lebt in der Scarlet Devil Mansion. Sie kann die Zeit manipulieren. Sie ist die Chef Maid von der Scarlet Devil Mansion, aber wegen der Natur ihrer Meisterin ist sie fast der Kopf vo Haushalt. Sie ist völlig ihrer Meisterin untergeben, und sie schämt nicht sich ein "Diener" zu sein; im Gegenteil, sie ist so unbeschwert, dass es schön ist ihr zu zu schauen. Manchmal ist sie ein wenig spacy, aber es ist ob sie ernst ist oder das nur vorspielt. Jedenfalls ist sie eine ziemlich ernste Person. Ihre Waffe ist das Messerwerfen. Da es schwer ist an Silber heranzukommen, sieht sie sich nach anderen Materialen zum benutzen um. Notizen *Sie kooperiert dieses Mal mit Remilia Scarlet. *Sie kann fokussierte Bewegungen nur einsetzen, wenn sie allein ist. *Sie hat einen sehr konvetionellen, unkomplizierten Schuss, also ist sie einfach zu benutzen. *Empfohlen für Leute die jedes Item kriegen müssen. Imperishable Night - キャラ設定.txt Maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion Sakuya Izayoi Spezies: Mensch Fähigkeiten: Kann den Lauf der Zeit kontrollieren Es gibt eine scharlachrote Villa an den Ufern von einem bestimmten See in Gensokyo. Sie arbeitet dort als Maid. Wenn du eine Maid bist, musst du dich nicht um Kleidung, Essen oder Unterkunft sorgen, selbst wenn du so tief in den Bergen lebst. Sie ist ein Mensch, aber beide, Menschen und Youkais, schauen nicht so gut auf sie, da sie mit Teufeln zusammenwohnt. Trotzdem gibt es ein paar Menschen sehen darüber hinweg, und sie muss sich nie um ihre Lebensumstände sorgen. Sie kann sich kein besseres Leben vorstellen. Phantasmagoria of Flower View - Manual Perfect and Elegant Maid Sakuya Izayoi Eine Maid, die einem Teufel dient. Sie ist ein Mensch, der in der Scarlet Devil Mansion lebt. Sie hat die Fähigkeit die Zeit zu konstollieren. Obwohl ihr Charakter raffiniert ist, benimmt sie sich manchmal sorglos oder nur weggetreten. Sie glaubt nicht, dass der Blumen Zwischenfall irgendetwas schrecklich gefährliches ist. Phantasmagoria of Flower View - キャラ設定.txt Perfect and Elegant Maid Sakuya Izayoi Spezies: Mensch Fähigkeiten: Manipulation der Zeit Es gibt eine scharlachrote Villa auf dem Rand von einem See in Gensokyo. Sie arbeitet dort als Maid. Sie hörte, dass irgendetwas passieren würde, also dachte sie, sie würde rausgehen und mal nachschauen; sie glaubte nicht besonders, dass irgendetwas gefähliches passierte wäre. Das ist auch warum niemand in der Scarlet Devil Mansion besonders aufgeregt über den Blumen Zwischenfall war. Scarlet Weather Rhapsody - chara.html The Perfect and Elegant Maid Sakuya Izayoi Spezies: Mensch Tätigkeit: Maid Heimat: Scarlet Devil Mansion Fähigkeiten: die Kraft die Zeit zu kontrollieren Persöhnlichkeit: elegant, kenntnisreich, und raffiniert. Wie auch immer, kann von Zeit zu Zeit überraschend leichtsinnig sein. Book Synopsis Bohemian Archive in Japanese Red :Main article: Article and Interview: Sakuya Perfect Memento in Strict Sense :Main article: Perfect Memento: Sakuya Izayoi The Grimoire of Marisa :Main article: The Grimoire of Marisa: Sakuya Izayoi's Spell Cards *Insert Summary Here en:Sakuya Izayoi ja:十六夜咲夜 es:Sakuya Izayoi ru:Сакуя Изаёи pt:Sakuya Izayoi fr:Sakuya Izayoi pl:Sakuya Izayoi Kategorie:Charaktere